1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo electro device designed for condensing, through a lens, laser light emitted from a laser diode or the like and transmitting the light to a desired optical system. It also relates to a method of manufacturing such a device and further to a lens support frame for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are employed semiconductor laser elements (laser diode chips) of various structure as light sources for light communication equipment or data processors using digital audio discs, video discs and so forth.
Relative to such photo electro devices with a laser diode chip incorporated therein, the following conventional structures are known for guiding laser light to the outside of a package. In the simplest structure, laser light emitted from a laser diode chip is transmitted directly to the outside of a package, as described in "Nikkei Mechanical", Nikkei McGraw-Hill Co., July 5, 1982, pp. 68-77.
In another structure, laser light is advanced directly into an optical fiber, as described in "Hitachi Review", Hitachi Review Co., No. 10, Oct. 25, 1983, pp. 39-44. According to this example, laser light emitted from a laser diode chip is introduced into an optical fiber and is guided therethrough to the outside of a package. There is also known a structure using a lens, as disclosed in "Hitachi Review", Hitach Review Co., No. 10, Oct. 25, 1985, pp. 35-39. In this structure, laser light emitted from a laser diode chip is once condensed via a ball lens and then is guided to an optical fiber. Furthermore, as an exemplary light emitting diode (LED) with a lens, there is disclosed a technique in "Electronic Material", Industrial Research Association, No. 11, Nov. 1, 1983, pp. 94-100. According to this device, light emitted from an LED chip is condensed via a ball lens or a rod lens incorporated in a package and having an optical refractive index distribution in its radial direction, and then the light is guided to an optical fiber connected to the package.